fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keishin Angelo
Keishin Angelo also known as The Fallen Angel is a male dark mage that travels around the world in search of power and Zeref. He is the former student of Hades and also the brother of Taimen Danieru. Appearance Keishin is a quite tall young man with a lean but muscular build and have an appearance of a teenager with brown eyes and short red hair. To most people, he looks younger then others of his age. He is mostly seen wearing a long sleeved black robe with cloud patterns and dark blue sandals. Inside the robes, he wears a black singlet and dark blue pants. He also have a scorpion tatoo on his upper right torso. In additon to him being one of the Angelo Family, He posseses the family ring which he wears it on his thumb. Personality During his childhood days, Keishin was a kind and loving boy towards his parents and his little brother. He was a compassionate brother to Taimen protecting him in any situation to the extent of vowing to protect Taimen at all cost. He still have this brotherly attitude towards Taimen even in his current personality. After his parents was killed, Keishin's personality changed into a corrupted, cruel and arrogant person with intentions of revenging his parent's death by gaining more power. Keishin also possesses incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected. For a young Dark mage, Keishin had an impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise and exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. Sinopsis History Equipment Puppets:' '''Keishin is a skilled puppet master which can use the puppets in many situation with the help of his magic. *' Art of Darkness: Is one of Keishin's puppets. Keishin is able to control it from a distance with the help of his magic, 'Magic Threads. '''The puppet has the appearance of Keishin. It has a thick cable coiled around a pole which can be used as a stinger which has poison on it and can retract if necessary and at the back of the puppet is elemental lacrimas which can be used to fire elemental attacks.. Also, at the back of its hips are five large blades which could spin like a propeller granting him both a way to move faster and a dangerous close combat weapon. *'Art of Chaos: '''Is one of Keishin's puppets. Keishin is also able to control it from a distance with the help of Magic Threads. This puppet has an appearance of an old person with five bits of hair. It has a very strong shield with a lacrima attached inside it which can act as a vvery powerfull barrier so the puppet would not be easily destroyed. it also has a extendible tail which is coated with poison and can be used to attack by stabing. In its mouth is a lot of needles that are covered in poison that can paralyse a person and can make the target feels pain from the inside. This puppet is used mainly for defensive purposes Relationship Taimen Angelo Taimen is the younger brother of Keishin. As an older brother Keishin cared deeply for him as far as risking his life for him. They used to train together and Keishin also used to be one of the few people to teach Taimen about magic. Taimen also used to think of Keishin as one the few people he wants to surpass. Zeref Keishin have unknown connection with the legendary mage Zeref saying that he wants to meet Zeref again for unknown reasons. Hades Hades is the former mentor of Keishin. Hades is the one who teaches Keishin most of his magic. Keishin is also one of the candidates of the '''Seven Kins of Purgatory but Keishin refused and left Grimoire Heart. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Keishin has an incredible amount of strength since a young age. When he was younger, he used to train by carrying a large boulder on his back and go hiking with it every morning. '''Master Strategist: '''Keishin is know for his sharp intellect as he is able to make plans in a short time no matter the surrounding. He can easily find an enemy weakness and use it against them very effectively. Keishin is also able to do traps which are very effective when fighting many people. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Keishin is also very fast as he can shift through places quickly to surprise the opponent. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''He has great reflexes able to control his puppets swiftly and making them dodge through many attacks. '''Keen Intellect: At a very young age, Keishin is already able to make great battle strategies. He can also see through the enemies plan in a small amount of time and counter them. His intellect is one the main reasons he can easily defeats an opponent in a short amount of time. Magic Threads: '''This magic gives Keishin the ability to control an object whether its living or not by attaching is the strings to the target. This magic also ables the user to transfer or extract magic power through the strings. Keishin mainly uses this magic to control his puppets. '''Illusion magic: '''Keishin can make powerfull illusions with this magic. This magic helps him with his battle strategies and can also help him flee when he have no intention of fighting the person '''Elemental Magic: '''Keishin is quite skilled in this magic using them to defend himself from harm and attack using them. Taimen also uses this magic with his strategies. '''Card Magic: Keishin uses the cards to store his puppets in it. Keishin has 10 cards which means that in total he has ten puppets. Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage